In competitive and recreational cycling it is often desired to carry a few small items such as tools, patch kits, spare tubes, and the like, in case of a mishap or malfunction during a ride. These items are preferably carried in a storage container attached to the bicycle. Most preferably, the storage container is small, lightweight, easily attachable and removable, and is located substantially within the existing dimensions of the bicycle.
While many bicycle storage options have been used, none meet all of the desired criteria. For example, some prior art storage containers require tools and/or significant effort for attachment and removal from a bicycle. Other prior art designs must extend significantly beyond the bicycle in order to accommodate the items to be stored. This can lead to aerodynamic problems and is aesthetically undesirable. Other designs are adapted to only a specific model of bicycle or bicycle saddle and, therefore, cannot be easily transferred to another bicycle.